


ART: The devil is in the detail

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Demons, Hell, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fun. Work inspired by Polomonkey's The Devil In Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The devil is in the detail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728188) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> I could not resist doing this cartoon after reading Polomonkey's post. All inaccuracies are entirely my fault.

 


End file.
